Poisonous Berries
by Snow Coyote
Summary: D'Void tries to save his baby Null Guardian after she eats poisonous berries until Pierce arrives.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

D'Void wandered within his citadel until he paused in the hall. He smiled as soon as he viewed a Null Guardian flying nearby. His steps were slow and deliberate while he approached the creature.

''Hello, my pet. Are you enjoying roaming the halls of the citadel?'' D'Void inquired.

The Null Guardian screeched as it hovered by him.

''Yes? I know you enjoy being with me, but you will be able to wander in another world after the drill rips through dimensions,'' D'Void said to the animal. His smile remained on his face as he beckoned for the Null Guardian to follow him. He turned and walked before he was out of the citadel. D'Void observed many slaves dumping Kormite by a drill. He viewed the drill creating a large hole in the red sky. He faced his pet.

''The drill can rip between worlds as long as Kormite burns in its furnace. That's why my slaves always dig for Kormite in my mines. You and the other Null Guardians are going to be with me as we escape to the world. We'll conquer it while the slaves remain in the Null Void.''

D'Void proceeded to grin at a snail's pace. ''You and the rest of my pets are going to enjoy the world after we dominate it. Humans will be your toys and perhaps food. I will control every other animal on the planet in order to add to my army of creatures.''

D'Void stepped into the citadel until the Null Guardian followed him again. He roamed before he was in a small chamber. He grinned as soon as he saw a baby Null Guardian in her crib. His eyes settled on her as she stretched every leg and cooed. The rogue glanced at the adult animal. ''You may continue to wander,'' he said to it.

D'Void observed the Null Guardian flying out of the chamber. After focusing on the baby creature, he lifted her. ''You are always going to be in my arms, D'Vine. Well, with the exception of when you are in your crib. I will also hold you as soon as I conquer the world later, D'Vine.'' His grin was still on his face as D'Vine embraced him.

''What a sweet baby,'' D'Void said. He rested his head on her for a few moments. He began to frown.

*The only reason why I adopted you was because rebels killed your parents a few days ago, D'Vine. Your parents tried to protect you, but the freedom fighters killed them in self-defense. My enemies fled from other Null Guardians before I took you into my citadel. They attacked your parents in order to get to me. They attempted to free my slaves, but at least they failed. The rebels will probably try to attack me another time so that they can liberate the slaves* D'Void thought.

D'Vine's sudden kiss distracted him for a moment. ''Someone is affectionate!'' D'Void said to the infant as he grinned again. Another frown replaced his current grin.

*If I remember correctly, one of the rebels introduced himself as Pierce. Two other rebels were Helen and Manny. I don't recall the names of the other rebels. I will be prepared for them in case they are foolish to attack me again!*

After concentrating on D'Vine another time, the rogue approached her crib. He almost placed her in the cradle until she shrieked. His eyes widened for a few seconds. ''I know what I said earlier. I'm always going to embrace you. I also mentioned I wouldn't hold you while you were in your crib,'' he said.

D'Vine screeched again.

''I'm going to confront rebels so that they won't liberate the slaves, D'Vine,'' D'Void said. He frowned as he held her. ''I will protect you,'' he said. He turned and walked out of the chamber.

*I shall avenge your parents, D'Vine!*


	2. Chapter 2

Many seconds passed as D'Void roamed the Null Void and embraced D'Vine. *There aren't any rebels so far. They are going to suffer slowly and painfully for killing D'Vine's parents. I won't forget about the possibility of them liberating the slaves* he thought while he wandered. D'Void proceeded to glance over his shoulder. His eyes were wide with worry.

*There is a reason why I am not too far from my citadel and the drill. The Kormite in the drill's furnace strengthens me. I am helpless without burning Kormite. I won't be able to protect D'Vine if my strength disappears.*

After D'Void stepped on another large rock, he gasped since D'Vine struggled. ''D'Vine? Why are you struggling?'' he wished to know. He was concerned as soon as she sobbed. His frown came back when she got out of his arms. D'Void saw multiple berries on the rock. His jaw dropped in utter shock.

''Whatever you do, don't eat the berries! They are poisonous!'' D'Void exclaimed until D'Vine consumed them. Gasping again, he ran to the infant before he held her. *I have to save my offspring. I must not fail to protect her* D'Void thought. He refused to view another Null Guardian's death. His eyes widened in absolute horror the minute the young creature started to breathe very slowly. ''I won't bury a third Null Guardian by my citadel!''


	3. Chapter 3

D'Void gasped again when Pierce arrived with three other rebels. *Helen and Manny are not with Pierce* he thought while he concentrated on the other freedom fighters for a few moments. He viewed Pierce tilting his head in curiosity as the latter and his companions approached him.

''Why are you holding a young Null Guardian, D'Void?'' Pierce asked.

D'Void frowned at Pierce. He had to return to his citadel as soon as possible. Although he originally wished to battle rebels, D'Vine was currently his number one priority. ''D'Vine ate many poisonous berries,'' he said to his enemies.

It was Pierce's turn to frown. ''I am sorry to hear about the Null Guardian,'' he said in a very sincere tone.

''Time is running out for D'Vine. That's why I am unable to battle you now,'' D'Void said.

Pierce began to scowl. ''You are going to prison for a very long time, D'Void!'' he informed him.

D'Void glowered. ''I must save my offspring!'' he exclaimed.

''You enslaved almost everyone in the Null Void,'' Pierce said.

D'Void continued to glower.

''My associates will try to save the infant.'' Pierce observed his companions approaching D'Void. One of them took D'Vine while another friend held D'Void's wrists behind his back.

''D'VIIIINE!'' D'Void shrieked in a shrill tone after his eyes widened again.

Pierce took the distressed father to prison.


	4. Chapter 4

D'Void had no idea how many minutes passed as he paced in a cell. Was his baby alive or deceased? *I am unable to bear the thought of observing D'Vine's still form.* Frowning another time, he paused when Pierce appeared. D'Void walked to the cell door. He saw Pierce's frown.

''My companions tried to save D'Vine while I liberated the slaves. Your Null Guardian pets fled,'' Pierce said to D'Void.

The villain's eyes increased in size as every second went by. He scowled for a few seconds.

Pierce frowned again. ''Your baby died ten minutes ago. My associates buried her in the Null Void.''

D'Void gasped while his eyes became bigger again. Suddenly weak, he collapsed on his knees. He viewed Pierce departing.

Tears streamed down D'Void's face until he sobbed uncontrollably. He thought he saw D'Vine's spirit in his arms. He smiled and cried at the same time. ''I'm always going to embrace you.''

The End


End file.
